Snake Venom
by NerdsAttack
Summary: He killed my mother, he wants me dead now too...whats a 15 year old girl supposed to do when she is all alone in this world? Please read, flames welcomed, Rated T due to cursing, All the chapters are back up! Please read the author note chappie 5[[ON HOLD
1. Alone In This World

Snake Venom

Ayumi is my rp character, she was black hair that goes down to her waist, blue eyes and when she gets pissed they turn red…my eyes turn blue when I get pissed…hehe…oki im done…n.n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said get out you stupid bastard!" a woman around the age of 20 yelled. "sorry I cant do that Saya(1)!" a man yelled. "and why the hell not Kami(2)?!" the woman known as Saya said with venom in her words. "cause I am here to take Ayumi off your hands, since we are getting divorced, I take full support over Ayumi" Kami said. "EXCUSE ME! I AM HER MOTHER! SINCE WHEN IN SEVEN HELLS DID YOU GET THE RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT YOUR TAKING **MY** DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME?!" she yelled. "I have it all right here Saya" Kami said and threw a folded paper to her. She glared at him, opened the letter and began to read. "Kami….mumble…..here by…mumbles some more…has Ayumi Tashio in his support since Saya Tashio is an unfit…WAIT UNFIT MOTHER!! WHAT THE HELL KAMI! I AM NOT AN UNFIT MOTHER!!!" Saya yelled. "SAYA! YOU HAVE SNAKES AS PETS!!" Kami yelled. "SO?!" she defended. "WHAT IF AYUMI GETS BIT?!" Kami yelled. "I WILL TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL OR GIVE HER ANTI-VENOM!! BUT ONE OF MY SNAKES BITING HER WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN!" she yelled.

Meanwhile in a different room…

Loud yelling could be hear as a girl wearing a black mid-thigh dress that showed her shoulders and had long sleeves, looked out the window, her blue eyes glared at the moon. "always full of light…like life…how can something so lonely look so full of life?" she mumbled. She walked downstairs to the yelling and looked around the corner and saw the fight. She sighed and walked away. "stupid parents..always arguing over pointless things like---" she was cut off when she heard a gun, she ran to the living room and saw her mother on the floor dead, and her father, a gun in his hand. "your coming with me Ayumi.." he said. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR FATHER?! YOU SHOT MOM!!!" she screamed and ran to her mothers side and cried. "look at you, you are looking more like your mother each day…its pathetic.." he scoffed. Ayumi growled and turned to him. "im calling the cops.." she said and ran to the phone and dialed '911'. Her father tried to grab the phone but she kicked him in his unhappy place and waited for help. Banging on the door followed by it being busted down was heard thru-out the house, Ayumi ran to them, her arm bleeding and her cheek cut. "miss what happened?!" a man said and helped her. "my father killed my mother cause she didn't want me to live with him, since they were divorcing, so he shot her, then he told me I was coming with him, I grabbed the phone, called and waited for you guys, he tried to grab the phone but I kicked him in the balls, he is tied up in the closet in my mothers room which is the first door on the left now goodnight…" she said in a fast tone then fainted. "call an ambulance and lets go!" the chief dude said and they ran upstairs to the closet. When they opened it, there was the guy known as the father. "shit" he mumbled. "come on punk, your coming with us, you have every right to remain silent, anything you say and/or do will be used against you---" the cop was cut off by Kami, "I GET IT!! I WATCH TV!". They pulled him out of the house and into the awesomely cool police cars and sped away, Ayumi watched and winced as a ambulance worker worked on her bleeding arm.

----------------------------------------------------------

Soooo…..how did I do? Was it good so far? I started around 4am, and its around 5am now….n.n

This IS an InuYasha fanfic…but they come later on in the story….if it ever gets that far…ARIGATOU FOR READING!!!

Here is what those numbers were for…

1-Saya((Sigh-Ah))is a character from the anime Blood+, I just stole her name cause yeah, I like it…hehe

2-Kami, it means god in japanese, though this dude really isnt a god, more like devil… . 


	2. reposted and edited this chappie

Chapter2: Who Is She?

Recap: Ayumi's mother was shot by her father and Ayumi had the father arrested……

A girl with long black hair, a blue streak thru one of her bangs and beautiful blue eyes looked at her reflection in the mirror. "its been almost a year since mother was murdered and I got father put in jail…" she sighed. She put on a pair of black loose jeans, her stud belt a black elbow length shirt that had a chibi devil on it. She put on her black&&blue coverse, grabbed her backpack that had a heart with an arrow pierced thru it and walked out the door. "AYUMI-CHAN!!" a boy yelled. Ayumi sighed and turned the direction of the voice. There, you could see the figure of homo…er..hobo…I mean Hojo coming her way. "um…hi Hojo!" Ayumi said with a fake smile. "morning, your up pretty early Ayumi-chan, mind walking with me to school?" Hojo asked, Homo was wearing blue jeans, a blue and white polo shirt and his hair was a tad like…waved to the side((A/N: Plain old hobo)). "yeah…my alarm wouldn't shut up so I woke up and decided to walk to school, and ok lets go" she replied walking ahead of him.

At school…..

"SIT BOY!!! INUYASHA YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Kagome yelled, Kagome is wearing a black layered mid-thigh skirt, a light blue tank top and a black mini jacket((A/N: Those jackets that are shorter than normal ones)). There was a loud crash and a crater appeared in the classword. "stupid wench.." a silver haired hanyou(1) mumbled. "Mr.Takashi I expect you to pay for the repair of our classroom…" the teacher said. "yeah yeah Mr.Myoga((A/N: I couldn't think of a better name))" InuYasha said, InuYasha is wearing baggy black pants, read nike's((A/N: idk couldn't think of a better shoe)), a read muscle shirt and a black loose jacket. Sango sighed, "you didn't have to be so mean InuYasha", Sango was wearing camo capree's(sp?), a black eblow length shirt and black sandels, her hair was up in a high pony tail. "shut up Sango, I only said that new perfume she was wearing stunk" InuYasha snapped. A book collided with the hanyous head. "and that's why you got sat" Miroku said picking up the book he threw, Miroku is wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a purple long sleeve shirt under it, his hair was down due to the fact he couldn't find a hair tie. "grrrr….shut it monk…" InuYasha growled rubbing his head. The phone on Mr.M's desk rang and he picked it up. "hello Mr.Myoga's room……no Miss.Tashio hasn't arrived yet…….she is in the office?...for hitting Hojo with a door?...um….okay I will send a student to get her…" Mr.M said with a chuckle "InuYasha, please go to the office and get Miss.Ayumi Tashio..". "ok teach" InuYasha said as he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. "WAIT MR.TAKASHI! YOUR PASS!" Mr.M called. "I don't need it!" InuYasha yelled back as he walked down the halls, he turned the corner and bumped into someone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, im leaving it there!! I swore I was going to finish the second chapter before I went to bed, and I did!! I deserve a cookie…lol…anywho….who does InuYasha bump into? Who ever it is, you have to wait til I update to find out!

1-Hanyou, it means Half Demon.

Oki thankies for reading!! Please review!!((if I get 10-15 reviews you get **two** updates!!O.O))


	3. Bitch!

Chapter 3: Bitch!

Recap: InuYasha had to get Ayumi from the office cause she hit Hojo with a door, but turning around the corner he bumped into someone….who could it be?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha looked down and saw a girl that looked a bit like Kagome, she wore a pink mini skirt and a pink tube top with white knee-length boots.((A/N: HOE!!))"watch where your going fu----oh why hello.." the girl said standing up and grabbing his arm. "um….hi?" InuYasha said. "whats your name cutie?" the girl asked. "that's none of your business" InuYasha replied taking his arm away from her grip, he looked into her eyes, her emotionless eyes. "well, my name is Kikyo" she introduced. 'no wonder, you look like a kinky-hoe' InuYasha thought walking away. "WAIT UP!!" he heard her girlish scream. He sighed and turned around to face her, "what?". "where are you going?" Kinky-hoe…I mean Kikyo asked. "to get my friend from the office" InuYasha replied. "oh…well….can I come?" Kikyo asked. "why? Don't you got to go to class?" he replied. "yea, but I would rather walk around with you!". "go to class, I don't need a wench like you hanging around with me" InuYasha said and walked away. Kikyo gasped, "well excuse you!".

With Ayumi…..

"Don't touch me Hojo!" Ayumi yelled with a book in the air ready to slam it on his head. "Why! I only tried to kiss you!!" Hojo yelled. BAM! "THAT'S WHY YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and threw the book at his head. The principal sighed, "teens…". "Miss.Tashio, Mr.Takashi is here to take you to your class.." the secretary said. "thank you!" she said and ran over to InuYasha, "thank god you're here!!". "why?" InuYasha replied. "HOJO HAS BEEN TRYING TO KISS ME! So far I only managed to hit him with a door and book next its gonna be a fist then a foot then probally a gun then—" Ayumi started to ramble but InuYasha put a hand over her mouth, "we get it". "lets go then!!" Ayumi said happily and ran out dragging InuYasha, and leaving the unconcious homo…hobo…ah whatever you get who I mean. Ayumi walked into the classroom looking happy and a annoyed InuYasha behind her. "glad to see you can finally join us now Miss.Tashio" Mr.M said. "anytime Mr.Myoga!" Ayumi said and sat down and started to draw, Mr.Myoga taught the class another pointless lesson and the bell rang and everyone walked to their next class, math with Ms.Kaede. "anyone got chocolate?" Ayumi asked randomly, they all looked at each other and shook their heads. "damnit.." Ayumi mumbled. "I have some chocolate here Ayum-Chan!" Hojo said giving her a chocolate bar. "no thank you Hojo, knowing you, that's probally an exotic chocolate, with a cum filling.." Ayumi said making a sick face((A/N: lol I got that from Foamy The Squirrel)). "oh…okay…see you around then Ayumi-Chan!" Hojo said. Ayumi sighed and silently prayed he gets hit my a mysterious flying ice-cream truck. "that ice cream thing isnt ever gonna happen Ayumi" Kagome said. "I know…a girl can dream cant she?" Ayumi joked. "hey Kagome, when is that party of yours?" Sango asked. "um….I think saturday" Kagome replied. "I wanna come!!!" Ayumi cried with a pout. "of course your coming" Kagome replied. "YAY!" Ayumi cheered. "why are you throwing a party again?" InuYasha asked. "a party for the beginning of the school year, I don't know, its something my mom wants me to do" Kagome said. "and will there be lovely ladies there?" Miroku said earning glares from the girls, "um…help?". "nope…" InuYasha replied. There were several punch, smacks and yelling heard thru the classroom then it got quiet. InuYasha looked at the scene before him. Ayumi, Sango && Kagome sat on the opposite side of the room && Miroku unconcious on the floor. InuYasha couldn't help but laugh until he heard a fimilar voice. "OH MY GAWD!! ITS YOU!!!" a girl screamed and hugged InuYasha. "kami….save me…" InuYasha mumbled. "I didn't know you were in my class!!" Kikyo said happily, she spotted Sango, Kagome && Ayumi staring at her, "who the hell are you ugly bitches?". InuYasha laughed and this earned him three smacks. "who are **we**? We should be asking **you** that.." Sango replied. "well I really don't care who you guys are" Kikyo replied. 'bitch' the three girls thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chappie was a tad longer I think…idk…im sick so don't expect to do my best…I really think this should be a Naruto fanfic…but im not sure…I will probally do both versions, what do you think?

A.)Keep it an InuYasha fanfic….

B.)Naruto all the way!!

C.)Both!!!

Tell me in reviews….please and thank you!((review and I will give you two updates, simple…if I get up to 10 reviews, I update with 2 new chappies))

SO PRESS THAT KAWAII LITTLE BUTTON!!!((Kawaii means cute in japanese))


	4. Slap!

Snake Venom, Chapter4: SLAP!

Kikyo and her little slut posse walked down the hall, they walked into the bathroom and glared at Ayumi who was currently ignoring them and putting on eye shadow. "why the hell are you in **our** bathroom gothic bitch?" Kikyo said. Ayumi turned and glared at the girl. "Oh im sorry-small laugh-this **is** the bathroom with the biggest mirror so you probally need it to look at yourself, since your head is too big to reflect in a regular sized mirror…" Ayumi said and put the eye shadow locket thingy in her backpack. "excuse you slut" Kikyo said. "have you looked at yourself lately? Oh wait you cant! Your boobs are too fuckin big so you cant look down at your 'outfit'.." Ayumi snapped using air quotes. Kikyo gasped dramatically. "uh huh…see im right, your speechless cause you **know** its true.." Ayumi said and began to walk out. "bitch!! You will pay for that!!" Kikyo said trying to get Ayumi scared. "whatever" Ayumi replied and walked out to see InuYasha laughing his ass off and Kagome, Sango && Miroku with big question marks over their heads, "um….whats wrong with him?". "we don't know, we just walked by the bathroom, he froze and his ears((A/N: cute little doggie ears))started to twitch and then he just burst out laughing" Miroku said. "Oh……" Ayumi said. "Oh god-laughs-did you just tell Kikyo off?!" InuYasha asked thru laughs. "yeah I guess so, stupid bitch deserved it" Ayumi mumbled the last part. "holy crap, seriously? What did you say?" Sango asked, Sango really hates Kikyo, we all do. "I said her head was too big to look thru a regular mirror so she had to use this bathrooms big mirror and that her boobs were too big to look at herself and see that slutty outfit she is wearing.." Ayumi replied boringly and everyone burst out laughing. Miroku patted Ayumi's shoulder and she glared at his hand, before she knew it he grabbed her bum((A/N: Bum…XD that sounds funny)). SLAP! "DAMNIT MIROKU! KEEP YOUR 'CURSED' HAND TO YOURSELF!! Damn I swear you and Hojo are related, I never knew Hojo was a perv!" Ayumi yelled. "Hojos a perv?" everyone asked((A/N: well everyone except Miroku…)). "yeah he tried to kiss me, that's why I hit him with a door this morning…" Ayumi replied. "Oh" they all said. The lunch bell rang. "LUNCH TIME!!! Wewt!! No work, just relaxing!" Ayumi said happily. 'she gets too happy when its lunchtime…' InuYasha thought as he watched her drag Kagome && Sango to the lunch room, leaving him and an unconcious Miroku. "-sigh-you will never learn will you Miroku…?" InuYasha said and dragged his body to the lunchroom. "COME ON YASHA!! YOU GOTTA BE FASTER THAN THAT!!" Ayumi&&Sango yelled. "alright alright im coming!" InuYasha called back and walked faster. 'wenches((A/N: isnt that like a jam, not music, like grape jam…O.o))" InuYasha mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe yay!! Im quite proud of this chappie. I got one review!! YAY!!! Of course it was from one of my besties but im still happy.

I still need a decision people…should this stay an InuYasha fanfic, switch to Naruto or……be both!((I will make two versions))

A.)Stay...

B.)Switch...

C.)BOTH!!.

-BlossomOfTheSpirt


	5. Please READ!

**If you havent noticed**

I edited chapter 2, Who is she?

I had left out a few things, I am now working on chapter 5. but one slight problem everyone.

School.

Yep…school is getting in the way, I am so tired as soon as I get home I pass out and by the time I wake up its almost 3am and I have to get ready for school, but I will try my best to update soon. But please review. That's what I look forward too, I see a lot of people have read my story but I only have 1 review. Please review..

-BlossomOfTheSpirt


	6. Yo

Well hello.(if you don't want to read my rant go all the way down to the bold, underlined italic words)

OMG ANOTHER FUCKING EXCUSE!

BIG FUCKING WHOOP.

God that new review just pissed me off.

MAJORLY.

;O

I WILL FUCKING UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE FUCKING TIME.

NOT WHEN YOU WANT ME TO.

OKAY?

GOT IT "GIRL"!?

Jesus.

I have had to go to at least 6 funerals my whole summer.

HA. Summer '08 the best?! NO. The worst!

I WRITE THE EXCUSES BECAUSE I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL UNDERSTAND. NOT TELL ME TO STOP MAKING EXCUSES.

WTF IS WITH THAT?

Piss me off yo.

_**Oh and btw. All stories are on hold. If you SERIOUSLY want me to update. DON'T FUCKING PISS ME OFF.**_


End file.
